M e m o r i e s
by Seraph Of The End
Summary: Mika looks at a photo album of moments with Yuuichiro and can't help but cry over it. He then closes it and leaves the room, knowing that Yuuichiro is with Shinoa. 『 BEING REDONE! 』


**A/N:** _**I found this prompt on Tumblr (OTP Prompts).**_

 _ **Imagine B looking at a photo album of moments with A. There are so many pics of good moments together that B can't help but cry over it. Then they close it and look at the empty room. A had just left to be together with C (a person of your nOTP), leaving a heartbroken B. (Bonus: B can never get over it and has to move because they suffer so much seeing them together.)**_

 _ **Again I apologize for grammatical errors. I have two other Fanfictions I gotta type up atm. The third Fanfiction I plan on typing should be about or more than 2k. That's about as much I'd be able to write, considering the fact I type these Fanfictions on my phone in Google docs.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I totally own Seraph Of The End/Owari No Seraph.**_

 **XXX**

 _Red_. That was the only color Mikaela Shindo could see at the moment. Red. It stained the walls like blood. His hands-everything-even the photo album that rested in his now quivering hands was covered in the vibrant color. He stared down at the red album, hesitantly opening it to the first four pictures of him and Yuichiro.

The picture in the upper right hand corner was a picture of Yu and the soccer team that won near the end their senior year, and the one below that one showed a picture Yu took of Mika shooting a three pointer for the basketball team. The picture in the upper left hand corner was a picture of Mika in a track uniform, smiling with his hands on his hips and his hair tied into a ponytail in the back with stray hair that refused to become once with the rest of his curly hair at the top of his head.

Inhaling sharply the blond flipped through the album before stumbling upon a picture of his family from the Hyakuya orphanage. It was taken before Yu left to live with his uncle, Guren Ichinose. He refused to give up the last name the orphanage have him.

Drops of liquid planted themselves onto the picture.

In high school the two dated for quite some time, but before Shinoa developed feelings for the obsidian haired boy neither then knew exactly what their relationship had become later on. Shinoa confessed her feelings two months ago in result, Yu left to move in with her, thinking Mika would be fine with it.

Neither Yu nor Mika talked each other. Every time Yu tried to reach out to the blond he'd make up some type of excuse to get away as quickly as humanly possibly.

Mika blocked Yu on all Social Media and ignored his calls and texts. Whenever Mika saw Yu, the emerald eyed male would ask if he got his texts and calls, why he didn't answer either, then he'd sometimes ask why the blond blocked him on Social Media, but Mika casually dodged the question by bringing up something they could talk about-especially Yu because he'd talk about Shinoa non-stop, making the sky-blue eyed male's chest tighten to the point of his heart throbbing as if it was bleeding on the inside from all the anguish Yu caused-still is causing him.

It turned out the liquid on the picture came from Mika's wet cheeks. He placed a hand on his right cheek before slowly removing it from his face. He closed the album, stood up, looked around the now empty apartment. He placed the photo album, opened to the picture of the orphanage everyone (their family) was in. He squatted down and pulled out a green Sharpie, scribbling the words 'I'm sorry. Goodbye.' underneath the said picture. The blond pushed the album into the middle of the living room, stood up again, walked over to his laptop that was already stuffed into the satchel-like bag. He didn't bother looking back.

He didn't even bother to wipe the tears from his face.

As he walked out of the building he didn't realize Yu entering the building. Yu didn't seem to notice Mika. It seemed as if time came to a complete stop for three whole seconds before continuing. It was as if the two of them had red string tied to one of their pinky fingers-and that it became shorter all of the sudden as if to make both want to go back, but they didn't-they blindly walked past each other.

When Yuichiro reached Mika's number he gripped the doorknob tightly as he slowly turned it to the left, noticing that it wasn't locked this time. He walked into the apartment, frantically searching for Mika or any sign of him. He caught sight of the album that laid open on the floor before him.

He read words underneath photo and froze. Mika was gone. He left. Yu felt his blood turn ice cold, scooping up the album and making his way to Mitsuba who stood outside her apartment, arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

"He's been hurt badly, ya know," she said, glaring at Yu.

The obsidian haired male was trying to process what just happened. He was trying to search for the right words.

 _Where was Mika?_

That was the million dollar question.

Mitsuba simply sighed letting her arms hang by her sides. "He left now. Like, right now. Not even five minutes more like three. You could've passed him on your way in."

He then remembered seeing the blond push past him in a hurry to leave.

"What have I done?"

"Yes, what have _you_ done now, hm?"

 **XXX**

 _ **Should I continue or make this a one-shot?**_


End file.
